Amilan
by slpytlak
Summary: Ami has to take his father's place as a soldier to stop Tai Lung and his army, with her help from two dragons and a dragonfly.
1. Invaders

Here's the parody that I haven't done before; Mulan

**Here's the parody that I haven't done before; Mulan. I hope you like it after I had a major writer's block.**

In the Great Wall of Anitropolis, a soldier by the name Riku walks around his post, searching for intruders. Suddenly, a Spearow hits him on the back of his head. Spearow perched on the flag post. Riku watched it in confused.

"_Spearow!"_ Spearow called. Riku saw a hook and walked towards the edge of the wall. Without warning, more hooks flew up to the wall!

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" Riku yelled. Suddenly, Kisame came through the door follow by Kabuto. Riku climbed up the ladder before Kisame attacked him. Riku made it as he grabs the torch to light the signal, but before he came face to face with a mysterious figure. The figure appears to big, muscled snow leopard wearing purple pants, a sash around his waist and bandages around his ankles as sandals; he's Tai Lung _(from Kung Fu Panda_**)**.Riku gasped as Spearow landed on Tai Lung's shoulder.

Riku glared at him and threw the torch. Tai Lung looked at the other signals being light up all the way along the Great Wall.

"Now all of Anitropolis knows you're here," said Riku.

Tai Lung grabbed the flag and toasting it in the fire, "Perfect," the snow leopard smiled evilly.

At Toon City, the doors open as the general dragon; Luster walked towards the emperor's chamber and bowed, "Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed over our Northern Border."

Sitting on the throne is a dark, blue dragon with darker, blur horns, red eyes and dark, red streaks; he's Dragun, the emperor of Toon City. Standing on the side of the throne is a squid, name Squidward.

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" said Squidward, but Dragun hushed him.

"Tai Lung is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," said Luster.

"No, send your troops to protect my people," Dragun stood up, "Squidward."

"Yes, your Highness," said Squidward.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces," Dragun ordered, "Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him," said Luster.

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat," Dragun said.

That morning, at the farm, a young girls with pink hair and eyes, name Ami began to study for the matchmaker as she used the chopsticks to balance a grain of rice, "Quiet and demure...graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..." she picks up the paintbrush and marks a mark on her arm, "Punctual!"

The rooster crows, which made Ami, get out of bed, "Tekirai!" she continues blowing her arm, "Tekirai! Tekirai!" she glance at her sleeping cat, Tekirai, "Ah, there you are," Tekirai woke up, "Who's the smartest kitty in the world? C'mon smart girl. Can you help me with my chores today?" Ami ties a sack of chicken feed to her back, complete with a pole and a cat toy attached. Tekirai immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere. Rapidash watched her, rolling its eyes.

At the shrine, a 24-year-old man, name Jake Long, the American Dragon, prayed to the Ancestors, "Honorable Ancestors ... please help Ami impress the Matchmaker today," Tekirai, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple, "Please, please help her."

Outside, Ami held the tray with a cup and a teapot on it; she walked towards the temple when she saw Tekirai trying to get that toy. With Ami's help, Tekirai began to chew on her toy.

"Father, I brought you some…Whoop!" Ami bangs into Jake, he catches the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter.

"Ami," said Jake.

"I brought a spare!" Ami held out another cup.

"Ami…"

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..."

"Ami…"

"…and three at night."

"Ami, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to…" said Jake.

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Ami ran off.

"Hurry!" Jake shouted, "I'm going to...pray some more."


	2. Honor To Us All

Wow, everyone loves my new story

**Wow, everyone loves my new story. Let's see how Ami will meet the matchmaker.**

At a busy town, there are four girls, waiting for Ami. The first is a 23-year-old woman with blonde hair and blue eyes; she's Rose aka Huntsgirl and Jake's wife.

Standing next to her is a 15-year-old girl with gold, blonde hair down with rhinestone hair jewels and a red flower hair clip, new diamond earrings, and wears a baby blue sleeveless shirt with black letters reading "Dancer" within a hot pink heart in the middle, two pairs of hot pink and baby blue bangles, a gold ring with a ruby teardrop gem and diamonds on the sides, hot pink skirt with baby blue flowers on the bottom, hot pink socks with white streaks, and dark blue shoes with hot pink laces. She also wears her Ruby Necklace and the same choker; she's Alyssalioness94, but people call her Alyssa.

Next to Alyssa is a female South China Tiger wearing a red kung-fu shirt with yellow plants on it, yellow sash and bandages on her ankles as sandels; she's Tigress; the member of the Furious Five (_from Kung Fu Panda_). She and Alyssa are friends of Ami.

The last is a girl that had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore black boots, a black skirt, spiked wristbands, and a purple T-shirt that had a skull insignia on it. The teenager was none other than Yumi. The bath house lady, Rouge the bat came through the door.

"Rose, is your daughter here, yet?" Rouge asked, "The matchmaker Wuya, is not a patient woman," she went back to the house.

"Don't worry, Rose, Ami will make it, I hope," said Alyssa.

"I doubt it," Tigress added, crossing her arms.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," said Rose.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need," Yumi held the cage, which appears to be an orange ottsel, wearing a pair pf pants and goggles; he's Daxter, "This is your chance to prove yourself."

"You got it," Daxter winked at her as Yumi closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk.

"Yumi, no!" Rose shouted.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Tigress yelled. Yumi continued walking on the street, until the vehicles crashed, leaving her unharmed. Yumi opened her eyes, "Yep, this ottsel's a lucky one!"

Daxter was shaking, badly and passed out. Suddenly, Ami rode Rapidash towards Rose and her friends and hops off, "I'm here," Rose stared at her with a stern look, "What? But mom, I had to…"

"None of your excuses," said Rose, "Now, let's get you cleaned up." Rose and Ami walked towards the house as Alyssa escorted Rapidash. Inside, Rouge stared at Ami's hair all covered up with hay. She took Ami to a preparation area.

Rouge: _**This is what you give me to work with?  
**_

_**Well, honey, I've seen worse**_

Rouge began to undress Ami and Ami fell into the tub._**  
**_

_**We're going to turn this sow's ear  
**_

_**Into a silk purse**_

"It's freezing!" Ami shivered in her bath.

"It would have been warm, if you were here on time," said Rose as Rouge dumped a bucket of water and washed her.

_**We'll have you, washed and dried**_

_**Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
**_

_**Just my recipe for instant bride  
**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all**_

As Rose washed her daughter, she saw the writing under Ami's arm, "Ami, what's this?"

"Uh…notes…in case I forget something," Ami replied.

"Hold this," Yumi hands Daxter to Rose, "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

Later, Wave and Amy began brushing and combing Ami's pink hair.

Wave: _**Wait and see when we're through**_

Amy: _**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

Wave: _**With good fortune**_

Amy: _**And a great hairdo**_

Both: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Ami follows Rose and her friends outside.

Rose and girls: _**A girl can bring her family  
**_

_**Great honor in one way  
**_

As she watched Yugi and Joey playing Xiangqi, Joey made his move, while Yugi began to think of a move.

_**By striking a good match**_

Ami looks and paused until she takes a game piece, making an impressive move._**  
**_

_**And this might be the day**_

Ami smirked as Yugi is impressed, but Joey wasn't happy. Rose came back and drags Ami away.

At another place, Chichi, Bulma and Rose began to dress up Ami.

Chichi: _**Men with girls**_

_**With good taste**_

Bulma: _**Calm**_

Rose: _**Obedient**_

Chichi: _**Who work fast paced**_

Rose: _**With good breeding**_

Bulma: _**And a tiny waist**_

Bulma pulled the dress tightly around Ami's waist. Ami gasped as her waist tightens.

All three: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Later on, Ami follows Rose and her friends; she looks and sees a blue rabbit Yang, playing sword fight with Dash Parr.

Chorus: _**We all must serve our Emperor  
**_

_**Who guards us from the Huns**_

Yang's sister, Yin was playing with her toy until Yang swiped it away.

_**A man by bearing arms**_

Ami takes the toy away from Yang and handed it back to Yin; she hugs it happily.

_**A girl by bearing sons**_

At the make-up room, Yoshino (_from Digimon: Data Squad_) puts white powder, red lipstick and eye liners on Ami.

Yoshino: _**When we're through,  
**_

_**You can't fail  
**_

_**Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale  
**_

_**How could any fellow say, "No sale"?  
**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all! **_

Yoshino held the mirror in front of Ami so that she can see her reflection. Ami wasn't pleased when she saw herself, but she rubs her hair a bit messy and brings it down on her forehead, smiling.

Rose placed the comb with a flower on Ami's hair, "There, you're ready."

"Not yet," said Yumi, while Alyssa and Tigress came in. Tigress puts and apple in Ami's mouth, "An apple for serenity," Tigress placed a yin-yang pendant under her sash, "A pendent for balance.

Alyssa: _**Beads of jade for beauty**_

Alyssa placed the beads around Ami's neck.

Yumi: _**You must proudly show it**_

_**Now add an ottsel just for luck**_

Daxter got a bad feeling as Yumi placed the cage in Ami's sash of the back

Tigress: _**And even you can't blow it**_

Outside, Ami walks outside alone, as her family and friends waved at her.

Ami: _**Ancestors, hear my plea,  
**_

_**Help me not to make a fool of me  
**_

_**And to not uproot my family tree  
**_

_**Keep my father standing tall**_

Ami catches up with the other girls as she takes out her parasol and runs towards the line with four girls, Misty, Rika, Hinata and Sakura.

Ami and girls: _**Scarier than the Undertaker,  
**_

_**We are meeting our matchmaker**_

All townsfolk:_** Destiny, guard our girls,  
**_

_**Help our future as it fast unfurls  
**_

_**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
**_

_**Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

Misty: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Rika: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Hinata: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Sakura: _**Please bring honor to us**_

All: _**Please bring honor to us all**_

The girls including Ami crouched down, opening their parasols. The door opens, revealing Wuya the matchmaker. She took out the clipboard, "Ami Long?"

"Present!" Ami raised her hand.

"Speaking without permission," Wuya kept writing the clipboard.

"Oops," Ami was embarrassed, as she went inside.

"Who spit in her bean crud?" Yumi whispered to Alyssa and Tigress.

"You'll never know," Alyssa replied.

Inside, Wuya began to examine Ami; she shook her head, "Too skinny…not good for bearing sons." What Ami didn't know is that Daxter opened the cage and got out. Ami kept having trouble catching Daxter, until she hides him behind her back.

"Recite the Final Admonition," said Wuya as Ami nodded, "Well?"

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and..."she glances down at the crib notes written on her arm, which are smeared slightly respectively, "Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory," Ami fans herself; Wuya grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes, but no notes

"This way," Wuya grabs Ami by the arm and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off in her hand, "Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," Wuya rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak, "and refinement. You must also be poised," Ami, staring at Wuya, pours the tea but misses the cup, then regains her composure and quickly fills the teacup. Ami noticed Daxter, drinking the tea, until Wuya takes the tea cup with seeing Daxter.

"Um, pardon me…" Ami whispered.

"And silent!" Wuya sniffs the tea, "ah…"

"Could I just take that back? One moment…" Ami grabs for the cup, but Wuya fights for the teacup; they both fall back with the tea spilled all over Wuya. Daxter hops down inside her dress.

"Why, you clumsy!" without warning, Wuya trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Ami desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. Wuya runs around screaming, like crazy.

Back outside, Rose and the others heard something broke inside. "I think it's going well, don't you?" Yumi asked.

"Oh yeah, very well," Tigress smirked. Suddenly, Wuya bursts through the doors, screaming, "Put it out! Put it out! _**PUT IT OUT!**_" Ami throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to Wuya and quickly walks toward Rose, Yumi, Alyssa and Tigress. Daxter followed her and hopped back into his cage.

"This is worse than facing the Metalheads," said Daxter.

"You are a _**DISGRACE!**_" Wuya threw the teapot on the ground, very ticked, "You may look like a bride, but you will _**NEVER**_ bring your family honor!" Wuya walked off. Ami just stood there as the people walked away, whispering. Ami had failed to bring her family honor.

**Poor Ami, having a very hard day to bring family honor.**


	3. Reflection

I wonder how Ami's doing ever since what happen

**I wonder how Ami's doing ever since what happen.**

Back at the farm, Ami with Alyssa and Tigress walked through the gate, escorting Rapidash back to the stable. As they walked, Ami saw Jake smiling at her, but she covered her face by Rapidash, not looking at him. Alyssa and Tigress stared sadly at their friend as she leads Rapidash to its watering hole. Ami stood there, staring at her reflection.

Ami: _**Look at me**_

_**I will never pass for a perfect bride**_

_**Or a perfect daughter**_

As Ami took off her earrings, she saw Rose talking to her husband, Jake looked sad.

_**Can it be? **_

_**I'm not meant to play this part?**_

Ami opened the cage, releasing Daxter. Daxter looked sadly at her, notice that it was his fault.

_**Now I see**_

_**That if I were truly to be myself  
**_

_**I would break my family's heart**_

She walked on the bridge and saw her reflection as she passed the stone dragon.

_**Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me  
**_

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know**_

Daxter rowed on the small log, following her to the temple, watching her. Ami kept staring at herself in the temple._**  
**_

_**Somehow I cannot hide  
**_

_**Who I am, though I've tried  
**_

_**When will my reflection show  
**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

Ami removed her make-up and tied up her hair back to the way she was._**  
**_

_**When will my reflection show  
**_

_**Who I am, inside?**_

Ami sat on the stone bench as Alyssa and Tigress began to cheer her up. "Ignore what that witch says. You're the best of the best," said Alyssa.

Tigress nodded, "Alyssa's right. Wuya just plain useless."

Ami didn't say anything; she's just quiet, still upset. Alyssa and Tigress looked at each other, until they saw Jake walking towards her. He sat next to her, breaking the silent, "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," Jake spotted another blossom But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all, "Jake placed the comb back on Ami's hair. Ami smiled a little as Jake smiled back, cheering her up. Suddenly, Jake's smiling didn't last when he heard the drums; he stands up.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

At town, Squidward along with other soldiers rode their horses, telling them the news. Jake and the others walked outside of their home. "Ami, you and the others stay inside," said Rose, walking with Jake. Yumi cleared her throat, pointing at the roof. Ami, Alyssa and Tigress climbed on the room, listening to the news.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial Toon City!" said Squidward, "The Huns had invaded Anitropolis! By order of Emperor Dragun, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army," he began to read the list, "The Griffon Family," Peter walks towards the soldier, bowing and took the scroll, "The Simpson Family!"

Abe Simpson was going to walk, but Homer stopped him, "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place."

Squidward continues reading the list, "The Long family!"

"No," Ami gasped.

"That's impossible!" said Alyssa.

"He's still injured from that fight from Dialgos! They can't do that!" Tigress snapped. Jake handed Rose the cane and walked towards the soldier; he bowed, "I am ready to serve the emperor." As the soldier gave him the scroll, Ami ran out of the farm.

"Father you can't go!" Ami yelled.

"Ami!" Jake shouted.

"Please sir, my father has already fought for…" Ami tried to explain.

"Silence!" Squidward snapped, "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Ami, you dishonor me," Jake said, looking away, as Yumi escorted her friend back to the farm.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp," Squidward handed Jake the scroll.

"Yes sir," Jake bowed, as he walked back to the house. Rose handed the cane to Jake, but he walked pass her, refusing to take it. Rose, Ami and the others are worried about Jake, due to his injury.

At Jake's room, Jake opens the closet door, revealing his armor. Outside of his room, Ami watches as Jake got out his sword. As he continues practicing, his leg gave out and fell on the floor dropping the sword. Ami watched in horror as Jake leaned against the pillar. Ami is very worried that Jake will die in the fight.

At the dinner table, Ami pours the tea in Jake's cup. Alyssa and Tigress are with them, not saying a word. Everyone is quiet, not talking; even Yumi didn't speak. Ami's anger rose as she slammed her cup on the table.

"You shouldn't have to go!" Ami yelled.

"Ami!" Rose snapped.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Anitropolis!" Ami snapped.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family," Jake said, calmly.

"So you'll die of honor," said Ami.

Jake got up, getting angry, "I will die doing what's right."

"But if you…" said Ami.

"I know my place!" Jake yelled, "It is time you learned yours."

Ami stares at Jake for a moment and ran outside, crying as Alyssa and Tigress followed her, while it began to rain. Outside, Ami, Alyssa and Tigress sat on the Great Stone Dragon, while it's raining.

"What should we do?" Alyssa asked. Ami didn't say anything as she stared at her reflection on the puddle; she looks up, seeing her parents in their bedroom. Rose walked away from Jake, out of sight. Jake blows out the candle, getting ready to rest for tomorrow. As Ami watched, she had a serious look on her face, "I've got an idea." Alyssa and Tigress wondered what she's talking about.

Later, Ami walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of two dragons and a dragonfly. Daxter watches the whole thing and followed her. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb, while they sleep. Taking her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armor. Alyssa gasped as Tigress crossed her arms, smiling of what her friend is doing. The door opens at the stables, waking Rapidash up. Rapidash neighed in fear, but Ami calmed it down, telling it that it's really her. Ami, Alyssa, Tigress and Rapidash walked out of the stables. Ami stared at the house, one last time. Suddenly, Rapidash bursts trough the door as Ami, Alyssa and Tigress rode it, on their way to camp.

**Oh boy, Ami and her friends are going to camp. Alyssa, if you get this, I'll need your help of how you and Tigress will do at camp. As for the rest of you, you can give me suggestions, if you have any.**


	4. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx

**This chapter, you'll meet the three guardians that'll guide Ami.**

After Ami, Alyssa and Tigress left to camp, the eyes of the statue in the temple flashed. In Yumi's room, Yumi woke up, knowing that Ami left. She came to Jake and Rose's room, "Ami is gone, so is Alyssa and Tigress!"

"What?!" Jake and Rose asked, waking up. Jake opens his closet door, hoping that his armor is still there, but Ami took them.

"It can't be…" Jake ran outside, "Ami!" Jake ran, but he fell due to the injured leg; he saw the gate doors swinging open, "No…"

Rose knelt down next to her husband, "You must go after them; she could be killed!"

"If I reveal her, she will be," said Jake. Rose gasped as she began to cry. Yumi watched the whole thing that it was too late to stop Ami.

"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Ami," Yumi prayed. Back at the temple, the wind blew out the candle. Suddenly, the Chinese words began to glow on the tombstone and they turn into a red-orange, fire dragon Ignitus. Ignitus turned toward the three statues, "Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, awaken!" The statues shakes and smokes, waking up the creatures, along with a gong. They fell on the floor and they all woke up as zombies.

The first is a purple dragon, with a little curvy horns, yellow spines and yellow chest, and yellow wings; he's Spyro. The second is a black dragon, with dark, red chest, little horns on its head and small horns on the side of its head, and a weird shaped knife on the tip of its tail; she's Cynder, Spyro's girlfriend. The last on is a yellow dragonfly with arms; he's Sparx.

"We live!" Sparx shouted, "So, tell us, what mortal needs our protection, Ignitus. You just say the word and we're there."

"Guys…" said Ignitus.

"And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten _**OUR**_ family, vengeance will be _**OURS!**_" said Spyro, as he pretends to fight.

"Guys!" Ignites snapped, getting the other's attention, "These are the family guardians. They?"

Cynder rolled her eyes, "Protect the family."

"And you O Demoted One…" said Ignitus.

"We…ring the gong," said Spyro.

"That's right; now wake up the dragons…" Ignitus smiled.

Cynder picked up the gong, "One family reunion coming right up," Cynder began to ring the gong.

"Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing," said Sparx as all of the ghostly dragons woke up; they began to discuss of what Ami was doing.

"I knew, I knew it," said the dark, purple dragon, Shelby, "That Ami was a trouble maker from the start!" she glared at her husband dragon, Jose.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" said Jose.

"She's just trying to help her father," said the light, green dragon Ashley.

The yellow electric dragon, Volteer appeared, calculating, "But if she's discovered, the American Dragon will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!"

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm," said the light, blue ice dragon, Cyril.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" said Shelby, as Sparx read the newspaper and Cynder and Spyro are playing checkers.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" Jose added.

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a _**CROSS-DRESSER!**_" Saphire _(from Eragon)_ snapped. All of the dragon clan began to argue as Ignitus just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Let the guardian bring her back," said the green earth dragon, Terrador.

"Yes!" Jose picked up Cynder close to the statue pokemon dragon, Salamance, "Awaken the most cunning!"

"No!" Volteer grabbed Cynder, facing the statue of another pokemon dragon, Dragonite, "The swiftest!"

"No!" Shelby took Cynder and faced the last dragon pokemon, Flygon, "Send the wisest!"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Ignitus yelled, making Shelby dropping Cynder, "We will send the most powerful of all," he pointed the big stone, pokemon dragon, Palkia. Spyro laughs as he, Cynder and Sparx perched on the empty spot.

"Okay, okay, I get the Jif. We'll go," said Spyro. Everyone was silence, until they began to laugh.

"Well, y'all don't think we can do it! Watch this here!" Cynder blows a tiny flame.

"Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point," Sparx added.

"You three had your chance to protect the Long family," said Ignitus.

"Your misguidance led Breaker to a disaster!" said Saphire. The red dragon, with his head decapitated glared at them, "Yeah, thanks a lot, dudes."

"And your point is?" Spyro asked.

"The point is, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Ami," Ignitus replied.

"What? What? Spyro and Cynder are real dragons and I'm a real dragonfly!" Sparx snapped.

Ignitus grabbed them, "You three are not worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Palkia!" he threw them outside.

Spyro's head popped in, "So you'll get back to us on the job thing," Ignitus threw the gong on Spyro's face. Outside, they walked towards the stone Palkia as Spyro held the gong.

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you," said Spyro.

"At least we tried," Cynder added. Spyro began to ring the gong, trying to wake up Palkia, "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Ami!"

"Here, let me try," said Cynder, "C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" she threw the stick, but no use.

"My turn," Sparx threw towards Palkia's face growling at its face. He flew next to the ear, "Hello? Helloooo? _**HELLO!**_" Sparx hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off, "Uh oh…" Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart, "Uh…stony…stony? Oh man, they're gonna kill us!"

"Great Stone Palkia, have you awakened?" Ignitus asked from the temple. Spyro held up the head of Palkia, "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Palkia! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Ami! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Palkia?"

"Go! The fate of the Long family rests in your claws," said Ignitus.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face," Spyro loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him, "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something," he lifts the head off.

"That's just great, now what?" Sparx asked.

"Don't ask us! You're the one who turn that statue to rubble!" Cynder replied.

"Yeah, and we're doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road," said Spyro, feeling glum.

"Hey guys," said Daxter, on the stone, "Why don't you three got get her?"

"Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, we'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple!" Sparx yelled.

"Wait a minute. Sparx you're a genius!" said Spyro.

"I am?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, we'll make Ami a war hero, and they'll be begging us to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man," said Cynder, as she and the others ran.

"Huh?" Daxter asked and he followed the others.

"And what makes you think you're coming?" Sparx asked.

"Yumi said I'm a lucky ottsel," Daxter replied.

"You're lucky?" Spyro asked, "Do I look like a sucker to you?"

"Maybe a loser," Daxter smirked.

"What do you mean a loser?" Cynder asked, glaring at him, "What if I pop one of you antennae of and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, or me?"

"I don't know," Daxter replied, while Cynder, Spyro and Sparx chased him out of the yard and down the road.

**I'm going to need help to name Ami's name as a man.**


	5. Ami At Camp

Well, Ami is going to camp along with Alyssa, Tigress and the guardians

**Well, Ami is going to camp along with Alyssa, Tigress and the guardians.**

At the mountains, the village was destroyed by Tai Lung and his army. He and the army journeyed on to the palace, where Dragun is. Suddenly, Tai Lung stopped his horse along with the other horses. He pointed the other way when he heard a noise. Kabuto, Deidara and Itachi began to search. As Tai Lung waited, two soldiers, Crash and Ratchet were thrown on the ground, before Tai Lung.

"Imperial scouts," said Kabuto. Tai Lung walked towards them as the two gasped.

"Tai Lung," said Ratchet. Tai Lung stared at them, while Spearow perched on his shoulder.

"Nice work, gentlemen," said the snow leopard, "You've found the Hun army." The army laughed, while Crash glared at him, "Emperor Dragun will stop you!"

"Stop me? He invited me," Tai Lung grabbed Crash by the throat, "By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game," he threw the bandicoot on the ground, "Go! Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready." Crash and Ratchet ran off, one after the other.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" Tai Lung asked.

Deidara pulled out hand full of clay, forming spiders, "One."

That day, Rapidash, Tigress and Alyssa watched Ami, practicing to be a man. "Okay. Okay, how about this," she began to speak man, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong," she fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground. Rapidash and her friends rolled around, laughing until they got hit by her shoes.

"What was that for?" Tigress asked.

"I'm working on it!" Ami snapped, "Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army."

"I agree," said Alyssa.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" the voice echoed. They turned around and saw three giant shadows on the rock, surrounded by flames. "Let us hear you say, yeah!" said the first shadow.

"Aughhh!" Ami screamed.

"That's close enough!" said the second one.

"Ghosts!" Alyssa panicked, behind the rock.

"Get ready, Ami, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors…" the last shadow glances down at Daxter, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicks him, "to guide you through your masquerade!" The shadows, who is Spyro, Cynder and Sparx hid behind the rock.

"C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with us," said Sparx.

"Okay, okay jeez, you're worse than Samus," Daxter continued fanning the fire.

Cynder continued, "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death."

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"Who am I? Who are we?" Spyro asked, "We are the guardians of lost souls!"

"We are the powerful!" said Cynder.

"The pleasurable," Spyro added, as Ami smiled.

"The indestructible, Sparx, Spyro and Cynder," Sparx finished. "Ami stared at them for a moment.

Sparx chuckled, "We're I'm pretty hot, huh?" without warning, Rapidash steps all over him; Sparx coughed.

"Ami, please don't tell me that your ancestors sent two lizards and a firefly to guide you," said Tigress.

"Hey, they're dragons and I'm a dragonfly," said Sparx.

"Not lizards and firefly. Spyro and I don't do that tongue thing," Cynder stuck her tongue out.

"You're…um…" Alyssa tried to finish.

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" Sparx asked.

"Small," Alyssa replied.

Spyro looked upset, "Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright," Spyro patted Rapidash, but it tries to chomp him, "Down Bessy!"

"Our powers are beyond your mortal imagination," Sparx stared at her chest, "For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor," Ami gasped and slapped him.

"Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this," Daxter began to write notes as Spyro continued, "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis…"

Ami stopped him, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Sparx asked, as Ami nodded.

"Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Daxter, get the bags! Let's move it heifer," said Cynder. Later on, Ami stood at the front of the camp as her friends his themselves.

"Don't worry, the Shroud of Shadows will let us be invisible as long as we're covered," said Alyssa.

Sparx hid himself under Ami's armor, "Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Ami walked at camp, very weird. They passed two men who are picking the nose and cleaning the dirt off with the chopsticks.

"Beautiful, isn't it," said Spyro.

"They're disgusting," said Ami.

"No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention," said Cynder. Ami stared at the three men. Showing a dragon tattoo is a purple chameleon; he's Espio. With him is a pale green bear, wearing a green army shirt, green hat and dog tags around his neck; he's Flippy. The last is a ninja with brown eyes and hair roughly 20 years old about 5feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants on headband with the leaf symbol on it. It was Airnaruto.

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm," said Espio. Flippy and Airnaruto smirked at each other until Flippy punches him; he kissed his knuckle.

Airnaruto laughed, "I hope you can get your money back!"

"I don't think I can do this," Ami wasn't so sure.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this bear here!" said Spyro. Flippy spits and glares at Ami, "What are you looking at?!"

"Punch him. It's how men say hello," said Sparx. Ami punches Flippy; he slams to a muscled tiger, wearing green clothes and a hat; he's Tiny Tiger.

"Oh, Flippy. You've made a friend," Tiny said in a nerdy accent.

"Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that," said Spyro. Ami slaps Flippy from behind.

"Woo hoo," Flippy grabbed Ami by the collar, "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!"

"Tiny, relax and chant with me," Tiny picks up Flippy as Flippy's face turn green, "nanuami tofu dah,"

"Nonuamitofudah," Flippy calmed down.

"Fell better?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah," Flippy replied, while Tiny put him down; he looked at Ami, "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy."

"Chicken boy!?" Sparx snapped, "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Suddenly, Flippy grabs Ami and punches her, but she ducked when he punched Airnaruto three times, "Oh, sorry Airnaruto. Hey!" he reaches down to catch Ami from crawling away, and Airnaruto kicks him into Tiny, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with Tiny swiping to get them off. Ami scrambles away.

"Hey, there he goes!" Airnaruto shouted. They chase Ami through a tent, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Tiny knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Ami.

"Hey guys…" Ami panicked. Squidward watched the whole thing and went inside the tent. Inside the tent, Luster and three figures listened. The first is a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum.

Next to him is a black hedgehog with red strikes and wearing shoes; he's Shadow the hedgehog. On Ash's shoulder is a yellow mouse with orange cheeks and a tail that shaped is lightning; he's Pikachu, Ash's best friend.

"The Huns have struck here, here, and here," Luster explained, "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Tai Lung before he destroys this village."

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises," said Squidward.

Luster continued explaining to Ash, "You will stay and train the new recruits. When Squidward believes you're ready, you will join us...Captain."

"Captain?" Ash asked.

"And co-captain for you, Shadow," said Luster.

"Nice," said Shadow.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Squidward asked.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques...an impressive military linuage...I believe Ash will do an excellent job," said Luster.

"Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is...I mean...Yes sir," Ash bowed.

"Very good, then. We'll toast Anitropolis' victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks," Luster walked out of the tent.

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out," Squidward followed.

"Captain Ash Ketchum," said Ash, "Leader of Anitropolis' finest troops."

"No, the greatest troops of all time," said Shadow.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu said as they walked outside. As they went outside, they saw the troops fighting each other as Vector, badly beaten, saluted and fell down.

"Most impressive," Squidward wasn't happy. Luster hoped onto his horse, "Good luck, Captain," he, along with his army ran off, riding their horses.

"Good luck…father," said Ash. He and Shadow looked at his army and looked at Squidward.

Squidward smirked, "Day one."

"Soldiers!" Ash yelled. The soldiers stopped fighting after Flippy punched Naruto; they separate, revealing Ami, taking cover.

"He started it!" they shouted. Ash, Shadow and Pikachu walked towards Ami, who got up and dusted herself off.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," Ash glared at her.

"Sorry…" Ami began to speak in a man voice, "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges...just gotta KILL something. Fix things...a cook outdoors..."

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"_Pikachu,"_ Pikachu added.

"Uh...um...uh..." Ami tried to answer.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" said Squidward.

"So answer!" said Shadow.

"Okay, that's it," Alyssa removed the cloak, revealing themselves.

"Hey, girls aren't supposed to be here!" said Squidward.

"Now you listen, big nose. You're messing with the member of the Furious Five!" Tigress snapped.

"And that goes for you!" Alyssa said to Shadow, "We'll be staying with him!"

"Okay, break it up," said Ami, "I've got a name...and it's a boy's name, too."

"Airnaruto! How about Airnaruto?" Cynder asked.

"His name is Airnaruto," Ami whispered to Cynder.

"I didn't ask for his name. I ask for yours," said Ash.

"Uh...Ah-chu!" said Spyro.

"Ah-chu!" said Ami.

"Ah-chu?" Ash asked.

"Gesuintit!" Sparx laughed, "I kill myself."

"Sparx…" Ami glared at him.

"Sparx?"

"No,"

"Then what is it?" Ash is getting impatient.

"Chad! Chad was my best friend growing up," said Sparx.

"It's Chad," said Ami.

"Chad," said Ash.

"'Course, Ping did steal my girl…" Ami hushed Sparx up, "Yes, my name is Chad."

"Let me see your conscription notice," said Ash as 'Chad' handed him the notice, "Jake Long? The Jake Ling, the American Dragon?"

"I didn't know Jake has a son," said Squidward.

"Err, he…doesn't talk about me much," Ami was about to spit, but fails.

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!" said Squidward; the troops laughed.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Chad, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins," Ash ordered. The troops mumbled as Flippy and Airnaruto glared at Ami.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills," said Spyro.

**Oh boy, looks like Ami is going to have a hard time in the next chapter.**


	6. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Well, let's see how Ami is doing by training at camp

**Well, let's see how Ami is doing by training at camp.**

That morning, Ami's tent is far away from the other tents while Rapidash ate the grass outside. Inside the tent, Ami, Alyssa and Tigress are sleeping in their own sleeping bags as Daxter curled next to Ami. Suddenly, a black hand with claws picked up Daxter and he got cringed by Cynder, who she winds up his tail. Cynder held Daxter close to Ami and he screamed as an alarm clock, waking up Ami and her friends. Ami's eyes wide open and stared at Spyro, Cynder and Sparx.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!" Spyro shouted, waking up Ami while Alyssa and Tigress woke up. Ami groans and pull the blanket over her, but Spyro pulled it off of her.

"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready," Cynder showed her a bowl of rice with two eggs and one bacon, forming a smile, "Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!"

"Yum!" Daxter is about to eat it.

Sparx shooed him away, "Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"

"Am I late?" Ami asked, still tired.

Spyro began to stuff the food in her mouth, while Cynder and Sparx stuffed Alyssa and Tigress' mouth, "No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt."

"But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts," said Ami with her mouth stuffed up.

"Don't worry, you can do it, 'Chad,'" said Alyssa.

"Please, don't talk with your mouth full, girls," said Cynder.

"Now, let's see your war face," said Spyro, but Ami stared at them with her mouth full.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare us, girl!" said Sparx. Ami let out a loud growl, making Sparx flew back at the half eaten porridge.

"That's our tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make us proud!" Cynder ties up Ami's hair. Rapidash neighed, pointing outside.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Sparx asked.

"They what?!" Ami rushed out of the tent, putting her clothes on. Her friends, Daxter, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx ran out of the tent.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Spyro shouted, holding the sword.

Cynder smiled, sniffing, "Our little baby, off to destroy people."

"Aw, there, there," Daxter patted Cynder on the back. Meanwhile at camp, the troops began goofing off, waiting for Ash to come out.

"Order! People, order!" said Squidward.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" said Naruto.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp," Tiny added as the other troops began to laugh at Squidward; they love to make fun of him.

"That's not funny!" Squidward yelled. Airnaruto turned and sees "Chad" walking towards them, "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning," Ami walked between the boys and a bear, "Hello Chad. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Flippy grabbed Ami by the collar of her shirt, about to punch her as she covers her face.

"Soldiers!" Ash's voice called. The troops stand in a straight line, along with Ami, while Ash, Shadow and Pikachu walked in front of them.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning," said Ash announced as he, Shadow and Pikachu walked in front of them, "Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me or Shadow," Ash held the bow and an arrow.

"Ooh, tough guy," Flippy mockingly said.

"Flippy," Ash pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Flippy, while the troops stepped back except Flippy. Ash aims the arrow and shoots it at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp.

"Thank you for volunteering," Shadow smirked, "Retrieve the arrow."

The buck-teeth bear cracks his knuckles, "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Flippy walks over to the pole and prepares to climb up it.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something," said Ash as Squidward holds and brings out two heavy golden disks; Ash ties them on Flippy's wrists, "This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." Flippy looks concerned as he looks at the arrow on top of the post. Flippy jumps and begins to climb, but he noticed that he's slipping. He jammed his buck tooth, but he slips down on the ground. Airnaruto was next, but he got bonked on the head by the post as he fell on the ground. Tiny fell as the Post hopped off of the ground and back to where it was. Ami fell on her behind; she rubs her behind, walking past Ash and Shadow.

"We've got a long way to go," said Ash. Shadow throws staffs to the troops. One by one they caught it. Ami was going to catch it, but Flippy caught it before her. Without warning, he trips her with the staff and dropped it as Ami glares at him.

Ash: _**Let's get down to business  
**_

Ash holds up two pots and smashed them with the staff. The other troops, including Ami are impressed.

_**To defeat the Huns**_

"Hua!" The troops held out the staffs

_**Did they send me daughters**_

Airnaruto smiled evilly as the puts the beetle inside of Ami's shirt. Ami clings and moved erratically_**  
**_

_**When I asked for sons**_

All of the troops fell down because of her. Far away, Spyro and the group saw this as he smack his head, sighing._**  
**_

_**You're the saddest bunch**_

Ash did some somersault in the air, landing next to Ami_**  
**_

_**I ever met, but you can bet  
**_

_**Before we're through**_

Ash got hit in the stomach by Ami's staff. Ash stops her, taking her staff and grabbed her by the collar. Cynder was about to get Ash, but Spyro grabbed her tail, preventing her to go.

_**Mister, I'll make a man  
**_

_**Out of you**_

At another training place, Shadow steps on the lever throwing three apples, which he hits them at three targets from one bow. He began to help Ash from training.

Shadow: _**Tranquil as a forest**_

The troops failed of shooting the apples. As Ami began to shoot, Spyro grabbed the apple and shoved it through the bow. Shadow saw her, glaring at her as she smiled in a huge smiled._**  
**_

_**But on fire within**_

Ash and Shadow balanced the buckets full of water on their heads. The troops threw the pebbles at them, until Ash and Shadow deflect them._**  
**_

_**Once you find your center  
**_

_**You are sure to win**_

Ami was next as she tried her best to balance the bucket. Flippy and Airnaruto began throwing the pebbles at her as the bucket fell on top of her in the opposite direction.

Ash: _**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**_

Ash throws his hand down on the river and picked up the fish._**  
**_

_**And you can bet before we're through  
**_

Flippy and Ami did the same, but Ami grabbed his foot. Ami grinned nervously, placing his foot back underwater. Cynder grabbed the fish and handed to Ami. At night, the troops ran through the field of fire arrows.

_**Mister, I'll make a man out of you**_

At night, the troops ran through the field of fire arrows.

Tiny: _**I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

Flippy followed him, when he fell down until the arrow hit him from behind.

Flippy: _**Say good-bye to those who knew me**_

Airnaruto banged his head on the stone stab, but few of his teeth was knocked out and he fell on the ground._**  
**_

Airnaruto: _**Boy**_ _**I was a fool in school for cutting gym**_

Ash and Ami practicing the martial arts. Ash punched her on the face and she falls back on the tree. Spyro blew icy wind on her face as Daxter squirted water on her.

Spyro: _**This guy's got 'em scared to death**_

Spyro pushed her back for more practice.

Ami: _**I hope he doesn't see right through me**_

Tiny hopped on the posts, very carefully.

Tiny: _**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim**_

Tiny stops as Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Shadow and the other troops stopped, piling onto him.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Cannons fire the dummy that looks like Tai Lung, but they missed.

Ash: _**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Airnaruto whistled and kicks the structure out from Ami's cannon; it begins to fall.

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Ami grabs the cannon quickly, but it fires high, heading right towards Squidward's tent, exploding it.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Ash: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

During the night, Ash looked at the troops, not very pleased as they head back to the tent._**  
**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Ash and the troops carried the poles by their shoulders with bags of grain in each side; they march up the mountain.

_**Time is racing toward us  
**_

_**Till the Huns arrive**_

Squidward points Ash's eyes to Ami, struggling and falls on the ground. Daxter, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx tried to help her, but they took cover as Ash, Pikachu and Shadow came up to her.

_**Heed my every order**_

Ash picks up her pole and puts it on top as he joins the other troops. Ami felt rejected as she watched him._**  
**_

_**And you might survive**_

That night, Ami and her friends saw Ash and Shadow, holding the reigns of Rapidash._**  
**_

Shadow: _**You're unsuited for the rage of war  
**_

Ash: _**So pack up, go home, you're through**_

The boys leave, so did Ami, but she stops and saw the pole, where the arrow is._**  
**_

_**How could I make a man out of you?**_

Alyssa and Tigress watched her, while Ami used the weights and tries to climb the pole, but she falls.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Ash: _**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

Ami looks at them and had an idea; she ties the weights behind the pole, while she began to climb.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Shadow: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

As the sun began to rise, the troops came out of their tents and saw Ami climbing. They began to cheer, so were Alyssa and Tigress.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Ash: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Ash, Pikachu and Shadow walked out of their tents, until they saw an arrow Ash shot up to the pole. They looked up and saw Ami, sitting on the pole as the troops and her friends cheered.

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Now that Ami is getting the hang of it all of the troops inspired her. All of the apples were hit by the troops, landing on the targets, correctly.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Ash: _**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

Ami is right in front of Ash, Shadow and the troops, carrying the pole.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Ash and Ami did their martial arts. Ami dodged Ash's punch and kicks him. Ash groaned, but he's pleased.

Shadow: _**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Tiny began his acrobatics on the poles while the troops followed.

Troops: _**Be a man**_

Staffs were thrown again; Ami was going to grab it, but Flippy caught it. Instead of tripping her, he handed to her, smiling.

Ash: _**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Flippy ran through the arrow, very easy.

Troop staff practice #1: _**Hya!**_

Airnaruto broke the stone, not breaking a sweat.

Troop staff practice #2: _**Hya!**_

Ami grins, holding a handful of fish.

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**_

Troop staff practice #3: _**Hya!**_

Ami's cannon hit the Tai Lung target.

Troop staff practice #4: _**Hya!**_

Ami and the others jump in the air, fighting style. They're now ready to fight Tai Lung and his army. Ash and Shadow are proud of them, including Ami, but she's starting to get interested in Ash and Alyssa to Shadow.

**I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for days. See, I wasn't myself when I passed out and almost ended up to the hospital last week. Now, it looks like Ami is getting the hang for it.**


	7. Making New Friends & Realationships

**Now, Ami is fitting in, she will make more good friends at camp.**

Back at the woods, Tai Lung chopped down the top of the tree to see a better view. He saw Spearow as it swooped down, dropping a doll on his paw. He sniffs it for a moment and now noticed. Meanwhile, his army stood there, waiting for Tai Lung, until he landed in front of them; he toss the doll at Itachi.

"What do you see?" Tai Lung asked.

Itachi felt something on his finger when he touched the doll, "Black pine, from the high mountains."

Kisame took a thread from it, "White horse hair, Imperial stallions."

Kabuto sniffs it, "Sulphur from cannons," he handed the doll to Tai Lung.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Show Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting," Tai Lung explained.

"We can avoid them easily," Deidara smirked.

Tai Lung shook his head, "No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her," Tai Lung grinned evilly, clutching the doll.

Back at camp that night, Ami did all her hard work of training that she decided to take a bath in the lake. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx thinks it's not a good idea, while Rapidash, Daxter, Tigress and Alyssa stood there.

Sparx flew around, "Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?"

"The dragonfly's right, Ami," said Tigress.

Ami stood behind the bushes, with her clothes off, letting her hair down; we only see her head, arms and shoulders, "Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one."

Spyro covered his eyes with his wings, "So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell." Ami jumped into the lake, splashing water on Spyro.

"Ah…" Ami relaxed and began washing herself.

"Okay, all right, alright, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff," Sparx held out the towel.

"I agree, we don't want you to get in trouble," Alyssa agreed.

"Guys, if you're so worried, go stand watch!" said Ami.

"Yeah, yeah," Sparx began acting like a girl, "Stand watch, guys, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Hygiene."

"You said it," said Spyro.

"Uh guys, we've got a problem!" said Daxter. Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny ran towards the lake, removing the clothes off. One of the boxers landed on Tigress' face.

"Alyssa, remind me to beat them up whoever threw this," Tigress threw the boxers off, very ticked.

"You got it," said Alyssa.

"Oh man, we're doomed!" said Cynder.

"There're a couple of things we KNOW they're bound to notice!" Spyro added. Ami turned around when she saw them and ducks into the water as Airnaruto, Flippy and Tiny jump into the water. She tries to hide herself with a lily pad, while they began to swim.

Flippy stopped her, "Hey, Chad!"

She began to talk manly, "Oh, hi, guys, I didn't know you were HERE. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye."

"Come back here," said Airnaruto, "I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Airnaruto," Ami shook his hand as Tiny came behind her.

"And I'm Tiny," said Tiny.

"Hello, Tiny," said Ami. Flippy stood on the rock, while Ami looks away, "And I am Flippy, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

"Oh yeah?" Airnaruto asked, "Well, I think Chad and I can take you!"

Ami swam away, "I really don't want to take him anywhere."

"But, Chad! We have to fight!" said Airnaruto.

"No, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and...swim around!" said Ami.

Airnaruto grabbed her hand, "C'mon! Don't' be such a…" without warning he was bitten, "OW! Something bit me!"

Spyro broke the surface, spitting, "What a nasty flavor!"

Airnaruto sees Spyro, "_**SNAKE!**_" he began to scream, running back to the others. Ami whistles, as Rapidash got her attention. She got out of the water as Spyro walked, still spitting. The boys huddled together on the rock.

"Some King of the Rock," Airnaruto joked, when Flippy pushed him off.

"Boy, that was close," said Ami, wrapping a towel around her.

"No," Spyro began brushing his teeth, "That was vile. You owe me big!" Spyro spits the toothpaste out and puts more in his mouth, beginning to brush he teeth.

"I never want to see a naked man again," said Ami, until she and the others saw more naked men, running towards the water. Rapidash shook its head, glaring at them.

"Don't look at me; I ain't biting no more butts," said Spyro, walking back to camp. At camp, Ami, fully dressed, and the others walked a few feet from Squidward's tent, listens the conversation.

"You think your troops are ready to fight?" Squidward asked, "Ha! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!"

"They completed their training," said Ash, with Pikachu and Shadow.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain," said Squidward, "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle."

Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Daxter heard the whole thing. "Oh, no, you don't! We've worked too hard to get Ami into this war!" said Cynder.

"Yeah, that guy's messing with out plans," Sparx added.

"We're not finished!" Ash snapped.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu added.

"Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own," Squidward opened the tent, "You three are dismissed." Ash, Pikachu and Shadow walked outside of the tent. Ami and the others felt bad.

"Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch!" said Ami, in a manly voice.

"I agree," said Alyssa.

"He's right Ash," Shadow smirked; he hates Squidward so much. Ash didn't listen as he walked pass them.

"Or not," said Tigress.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!" said Ami. Ash stopped and looked at her, then he walked back to his tent. Sparx looked at her, "I saw that."

"What?" Ami asked.

"You like him, don't you," Cynder smirked.

"No! I…" Ami tried to explain.

"Yeah, right, sure. Go to your tent!" Spyro ordered. Ami walked away, while smiling. Alyssa smiled, when she watched Shadow following Ash.

"What's with the smile?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, if you fall in love with someone that's not human, what would you do?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I don't know where to start, but I noticed that you're in love with that hedgehog," Tigress replied.

"I guess…come on, let's head back to Ami's tent," Alyssa and Tigress followed Ami, back to the tent. Spyro and the others are left behind, about to plan something.

"I think it's time we took this war into our own hands," said Spyro, chuckled evilly. They snuck the side of the tent as they saw Squidward, leaving to prepare his bath. At the tent, Daxter began writing the letter to make different arrangements.

"Okay, let me see what you got," Spyro began to read, "From General Luster, 'Dear Son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot of you'd come and back us up,'" Spyro finished, "Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!'"

Cynder grabbed Daxter, "HELLO! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I know!" Daxter saluted and began writing a new letter.

"That's better, much better! Let's go!" said Sparx, grabbing the letter. Outside, Rapidash began to drink water, when he saw Spyro and the others on it.

"Rapidash, baby," said Sparx, "We need a ride," Rapidash squirts him, Spyro and Cynder off and looks at Daxter.

"Sorry, it's not my idea," Daxter backs away, slowly. Back at the lake, Squidward got out of the water as the men laughs.

"Insubordinate ruffians," Squidward shouted at them, "You men owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a girl!" Suddenly, his slipper was eaten by Entei; he screamed like a girl.

"Urgent news from the general," Spyro said in a deep voice, using a soldier dummy; he holds the scroll as Squidward looks strangely at Entei, "What's the matter; you've never seen the creature like this before?"

Squidward took the scroll and look at the dummy, "Who are you?"

"Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you!" said Spyro, "We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so...carry on before I report you," Entei began climbing up the tree, leaving Squidward. Squidward turns and dash back to Ash's tent.

"Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!" said Squidward.

"Pack your bags, Daxter, we're moving out," said Sparx.

**Squidward is such a sucker. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Did I forget that there's another song in this chapter

**Did I forget that there's another song in this chapter? Well, here it is.**

Ever since Squidward the sucker got this 'message,' Ash, Shadow, Pikachu, Ami and the other troops began to move on to the war. It took several days as Ash began to lead with his horse, which appears to be a digimon, Unimon.

Troops: _**For a long time we've been marching off to battle**_

Flippy continued to walk, very bored.

Flippy: _**In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle**_

Troops: _**Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore**_

Airnaruto caught up to his friends, very happy.

Airnaruto: _**Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!**_

"Huh?" Ami asked, with Tigress and Alyssa confused. The other boys looked up, smiling dreamily.

Airnaruto: _**That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!**_

_**I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars**_

Flippy: _**My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!**_

Tiny: _**I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like!  
**_

_**It all depends on what she cooks like!  
**_

_**Beef, pork, chicken, mmm...**_

Later on, they walked across the river, holding the swords over their heads.

Flippy: (to Ami) _**Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!**_

Airnaruto came out of the water, making him look muscular.

Airnaruto: _**And I bet the ladies love a man in armor!**_

As he flexes, the water came out. Later, they pass some of the ladies, who are working in the field of rice. Tigress, Alyssa, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Daxter are in the carriage, holding the cannons and Rapidash is carrying them.

Troops: _**You can guess what we have missed the most  
**_

_**Since we went off to war!**_

Daxter and Sparx whistled at the girls as Spyro and Cynder stared at them, Alyssa rolled her eyes and Tigress shook her head in disbelief.

_**What do we want?  
**_

_**A girl worth fighting for!**_

Ami looks at them and covers her face, while the girls giggled.

Flippy: _**My girl will think I have no flaws**_

Tiny: _**That I'm a major find**_

Ami is caught between her friends and had no choice to sing.

Ami: _**How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?**_

"Nah!" Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny said.

Airnaruto: _**My manly ways and turn of phrase and sure to thrill her!**_

Flippy: _**He thinks he's such a lady-killer!**_

Flippy hits Rapidash so that the carriage runs from Airnaruto. He fell into a puddle of mud.

Squidward: _**I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!**_

Flippy: (whispers to Ami) _**Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!**_

"I heard that!" Squidward snapped. All of the army lined up, crossing each other's arms as Ami is in the middle.

Troops: _**But when we come home, in victory  
**_

_**They'll line up at the door!**_

Airnaruto: _**What do we want?**_

Troops: _**A girl worth fighting for!  
**_

Airnaruto: _**Wish that I had  
**_

Troops: _**A girl worth fighting for!**_

Ami pulled away and walked the opposite direction, whistling. She saw Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny in front of her, holding snowballs they were about to throw at her.

_**A girl worth fighting—**_

Suddenly, they look stunned when they saw the village, completely destroyed and burning. They began to walk through the burning village. In the carriage, Tigress and Alyssa looked in horror; even Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter are stunned.

"This reminds me back when I was three," Alyssa will never forget those memories before she was found by her hyena mother, Shenzi.

"Search for survivors," Ash ordered. The army spread out, began to search. Ami looked around, but she gasped when she saw the doll, Tai Lung was holding. She picked up the doll and hugged. Ash, Pikachu, Shadow and Alyssa walked next to her.

"I don't understand. My father should've been here," said Ash.

"Captain!" Squidward called from the hilltop. Ash walked towards him as Squidward pointed at something. Ash looked down and gasped in horror. All of the soldiers in a bloody battlefield, dead. Tiny walked towards him, holding a helmet that belongs to his dad, Luster. Alyssa gasped when she saw Martin's sword. She's sad that Martin was killed by Tai Lung's army. She picked up the sword that belong to the warrior.

"The general," Tiny said, sadly. Ash held the helmet, looking very sad that his father is killed; he walked away as the other troops saw the dead army. Ami watched Ash, pulling out his sword and placed it on the snowy ground; he placed the helmet on top and bowed for the respect of Luster.

"I'm sorry," said Ami. Ash got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, showing respect. He got on Unimon with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Show pass," said Ash, "We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!" The army walks away slowly, while the rest of Ami's friends look very sad. Ami stood behind, still holding the doll. She placed the doll against Ash's sword and bowed in respect. She joined with the other troops preparing to face Tai Lung and his army.

**Oh man, there will be a fight in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	9. Avalanche

Well, this will be a first battle for Ami and the others

**Well, this will be a first battle for Ami and the others. Enjoy.**

Ash's army walked through the mountain pass, very quiet ever since they discover the destroyed village. Suddenly, a rocket flies out of the carriage, into the sky, exploding Ami, glared at Spyro, who pointed to Cynder, then to Sparx, then to Daxter.

"What?" Daxter glared at the dragonfly. Ash, along with Shadow and Pikachu came to her.

"What happen?!" Ash glared at her.

"Uh…" Ami tried to explain.

"You just gave away out position! Now we're…" suddenly, an arrow hits Ash, throwing him off of Unimon.

"_Pika Pi!" _Pikachu yelled. The Huns appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the soldiers.

"Get out of range!" Ash ordered. The pitiful Chinese army struggles to get away from the Huns, but is intercepted by another group of Huns up on another cliff. Ami tries to hurry Rapidash, until one the fire arrows hits the carriage that attaches Rapidash. The carriage is on fire as Rapidash neighs because of this.

"Save the cannons!" Shadow ordered. The army gathered the cannons as much as they can. Alyssa and Tigress helped Ami, when she pulls out her sword and cuts the rope off. She hops on it, along with Tigress and Alyssa when the carriage explodes, Ami, Alyssa, Tigress and Rapidash falling in the snow. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter screamed when they crashed in the snow, next to Ami.

"Oh, sure, save the horse," said Spyro. Ami grabbed Spyro, Alyssa grabbed Cynder and Tigress grabbed Sparx and Daxter; they ran towards the other troops taking cover. The troops, along with Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny began shooting the cannons.

"Fire!" Shadow ordered.

The soldier lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow, shooting at the Hun army. Tiny picked up more, while Squidward took cover, like a coward.

"Fire!" Ash ordered, while they kept shooting the cannons at the Huns. There is no sound from the Huns, who are no longer on the cliffs.

"Hold the last cannon," Ash ordered Flippy. Everything is quiet, until they see a horse on top of the hill. Tai Lung appeared along with hundreds of his army.

"Tai Lung?! He's the leader of the army?" Tigress is shocked, "How could it be? Po defeated him!"

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor," said Ash as the army, including Ami pulled out their swords. Tai Lung roared and charge towards them, along with his army.

"Flippy, aim the cannon at Tai Lung," said Ash as Flippy aims the cannon. Ami needs to think something quick before it's too late. She glanced her sword and looks at a glacial overhang. She grabs the cannon from Flippy and runs toward the Huns.

"Chad, come back!" Ash yelled, "Chad!"

Ami charged towards the army, holding the cannon, while Spyro, Cynder and Sparx looked at her, worried.

"Stop!" Ash shouted, running after her. Ami didn't listen as she plants the cannon on the ground and aiming at the overhang, while Tai Lung charged towards her.

"Okay, you might want to light that right about now," said Sparx, "Quickly, quickly!" Ami began to light the match, but Spearow swoops by, knocking Ami to the ground.

"Come on, we gotta help!" said Flippy as he, Airnaruto and Tiny got out their swords, along with Tigress and Alyssa.

"You got it!" Alyssa got out her FireIce scepter and charged to help Ami. Meanwhile, Ami got up, but the match she held is gone thanks to Spearow. She sees Spyro and grabs him, forcing him to breathe fire at the fuse. The cannon shoot off with Spyro, Cynder and Sparx on it.

"You missed! How could you miss?!" Cynder shouted far away, "He was three feet in front of you!" The cannon hit the overhang with a bang, and cause an avalanche that rains down on the Hun Army, burying in them. In fury, Tai Lung roars and hits Ami in the side with his sword. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Ash with her. Flippy, Airnaruto, Tiny, Alyssa and Tigress charged towards them, but they ran away from the avalanche. Rapidash runs toward them to help her. Tai Lung screamed in horror, when he's buried underneath the snow. Ami gets on Rapidash and tries to give Ash a hand, but he loses his grip and is dragged into the snow. Her friends gasped in horror and they took cover, under the rock.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx rode down the snow with a shield. "Ami!" Spyro called.

"Ami!" Cynder added. Sparx picked up something," Ami," he saw a Hun, "Nope," he puts the Hun back under the snow.

"Ami!" Spyro shouted, until he saw Daxter; he picked him up, "Man, you are one lucky ottsel." Suddenly, Ami and Rapidash break out of the snow and race toward Ash, who, unconscious, is sliding on the snow toward a cliff.

"Ash!" Ami shouted. She picks up Ash, on Rapidash. Back with the troops, Flippy is on top of the soldiers, Alyssa, Tigress, and Shadow; Pikachu is on Flippy's head.

"Do you see them?" Tiny asked.

"Yes!" Flippy replied; he fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope, and shoots it toward Ami, "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe…" the rope slips through his paws, "…ty."

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter slid near Ami and Ash. "Ami! We found a lucky ottsel!" said Sparx.

"We need help," said Ami, suddenly, an arrowflies near them, Ami grabs it and ties it around Rapidash.

"Nice, very nice! You can sit by us," said Cynder, placing Daxter next to her and the others. The friendship didn't last when they saw the edge of the cliff; they scream in horror.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Spyro panicked, holding Cynder, "No way we survive this! Death is coming!" Ami and the group began to fall when she shoots the arrow. Meanwhile, Flippy continued crying, "I let them slip through my fingers…" the arrow landed on Flippy's paws. He's dragged toward the cliff edge, soldiers jumping on top of him, along with Alyssa and Tigress.

"Pull!" Shadow ordered, but they won't save them due to the weight.

Finally, Tiny walks over, picks all the soldiers up, and walks backward, pulling Ami, Ash and Rapidash up onto the ground.

"I knew we could do it! You the man!" said Cynder, while Ami smiled, "Well, sort of." The troops and Ami's friends helped them, placing them on the ground.

"Step back, guys. Give him some air!" said Airnaruto.

Ash breathed very heavy, "Chad, you are the craziest man I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

"Let's hear it for Chad!" said Airnaruto, "The bravest of us all!"

"You're King of the Mountain," Flippy added, while Pikachu hugged Ami's face. Ash helps Ami up to her feet.

"Ahhhh!" Ami cried clutching her side.

"Chad!" Alyssa shouted.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Ash asked, Ami moves her hands to reveal blood, "He's wounded! Get help!" Ami is going to lose consciousness due to the loss of blood.

"Chad, hold on," said Ash, "Hold on…" that was the last thing Ami heard, when she passed out.

**Oh no! Ami's injured, but it'll get even worse that won't be pretty.**


	10. Identity Revealed

Now Ami's identity will be revealed

**Now Ami's identity will be revealed.**

That night, Ash paced around the doctor tent as the others sat there, waited and worried of what will happen. The doctor, Dr. Hibbert came out of the tent and whispered to Ash. Ash looks disturbed and came through the tent. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter are shocked of what will happen. Ash walked in the tent and looks up at Ami, who is lying down on the bed covered up. As she sat up with a bandage around her side, smiling, Ash stares at her in shock. Ami realized that she made a huge mistake and covers the blanket back up.

"I can explain…" said Ami. Ash crossed his arms as Squidward came in, gasping, "So it's true!"

"Ash!" Ami called, but Ash walked out of the tent, very upset.

Squidward dragged Ami out of the tent, "I knew there was something wrong with her," he pulled her hair out of the bun, "A woman!" Airnaruto, Flippy and Tiny gasped that their friend is a woman as Squidward threw her to the snow, "Treacherous snake!"

"My name is Ami," said Ami, "I did it to save my father."

"High treason!" Squidward yelled.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Ami explained.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Squidward yelled close to her.

"It was the only way! Please, believe me!" Ami begged.

"Captain?" Squidward looked at Ash telling what needs to be done. Ash walks slowly to Rapidash and pulls out Ami's sword. Rapidash neighed as Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Daxter gasped.

"Restrain him!" Squidward ordered, while Naruto grabbed the reigns.

"Don't do it!" Alyssa shouted, but Shadow grabbed her shoulders, "Let go of me!"

"You can't, we must obey the law. I'm sorry," said Shadow as Alyssa began to cry, knowing that Ami will be killed.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Tigress snapped, until Espio grabbed her.

"Sorry, but there's nothing you can do!" said Squidward, "You may be a member of the Furious Five and a friend to the Dragon Warrior, but you can't do nothing!" The boys ran towards them to stop this, but Squidward stopped them, "You know the law."

"_Pika Pi!" _Pikachu begged Ash to stop, but Ash ignored it. Ash walks towards Ami to finish her off, but he threw the sword on the ground, in front of her.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid," said Ash, walking away, "Move out!"

"But you can't just…" said Squidward.

Ash grabbed Squidward by the collar, "I said, 'Move out.'" All of the troops walking sadly away, leaving Ami alone. Shadow looked sadly at Alyssa, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I'll never forget you," said Alyssa.

Shadow kissed her, "Good luck of what you'll be doing," Shadow walked away, joining the troops. Later on, Daxter threw a few pile of stick, making a fire. Rapidash wrapped a blanket around Ami, Alyssa and Tigress. Daxter is shivering and joined the girls.

"I was this close," said Sparx, "This close!"

"To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage...man. All our fine work," Spyro picked up the tip of the arrow and uses it to roast a piece of food over the tiny fire.

"I should never have left home," said Ami.

"Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. Y'know, you just gotta ... just gotta learn to let these things go," Spyro began to cry.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right," Ami picks up the helmet, "So that when I looked in the mirror," a tear came out of her eye, "But I was wrong. I see nothing!" Ami threw the helmet next to Cynder, very angry.

"Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all," Cynder spits the helmet and shines it, "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty!" Cynder grins at Ami, but she's still not smiling. Cynder and the others looked at their reflections.

"The truth is, we're all frauds," said Cynder.

"She's right. Your ancestors didn't send us; they don't even like us," said Sparx, "I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. We risked your life to help ourselves. At least you had good intentions."

Daxter looked at his reflection, "Guys, I have a confession to make," he began to cry, "I'm not lucky!"

"What do you mean, you're not lucky! You...lied to us?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," Daxter replied.

"And what are you, a sheep?" Sparx asked Rapidash as it snorts at him, annoyed.

"It looks like you'll have to face your father sooner or later, Ami," said Tigress.

"Yeah, let's go home," said Ami.

"Yeah," said Spyro, "This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it," Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Daxter hugged the girls, "We promise."

As they began to pack up, Tai Lung's Spearow soared in the air, looking for Tai Lung, _"Spearow!"_ Suddenly, a hand popped out of the snow, _"Spearow!"_ it said, startled. Tai Lung climbed out of the snow and looked around; all of his army is buried beneath the snow. He let out a roar which echoes. Ami and the other heard it and saw Tai Lung alive! The rest of the troops, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Kabuto, and Ultimoose broke through the snow and joined Tai Lung. They began to walk to the location, Imperial City! Ami and the others saw the whole thing; she grabs the sword and mounts Rapidash, along with Tigress and Alyssa.

"Home is that way," said Cynder.

"I have to do something," said Ami.

"She's right, they're going after Emperor Dragun," said Alyssa.

"Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow!_**LIKE DAISIES!**_" Sparx yelled.

"Are we in this together or not?" Ami asked. They looked at each other and to Daxter.

"We can do it! There's still a chance," said Daxter.

"Well then, let's go kick some Honey Bunch!" said Spyro; he Cynder, Sparx and Daxter hopped on Rapidash and they ride through the mountain, whooping. They're heading to Imperial City to stop Tai Lung once and for all!

**There's going to be another fight. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears.**


	11. Final Fight

Time to focus on this action part

**Time to focus on this action part.**

At Imperial City, everyone began to celebrate for Ash's victory as they watch the parade. Kites were flying; all of the people playing their music and the acrobats perform good tricks. The parade leader, Kakashi lead as Ash, Shadow, Pikachu and the troops followed.

"Make way for the heroes of Anitropolis," said Kakashi. Ash and the others walked threw the path, but they feel glum, guilty that they left Ami behind in the mountains. Suddenly, Ami and her friends rode threw the crowd, seeing Ash.

"Ash!" Ami called.

"Ami?" Ash and Shadow asked, surprised.

"The Huns are alive! They're in the city!" said Ami.

"You don't belong here, Ami," Ash scowled, "Go home!" Ami glared at him and rode Rapidash on the other side.

"Ash, Shadow, we saw them in the mountains!" said Alyssa.

"She's right, you have to believe us!" Ami added.

"Why should we?" Ash asked, thinking she's lying. Ami and her friends glared at him as Rapidash blocks Unimon's way.

"Why else would we con back?" Tigress asked, glaring at him.

"You said you'd trust Chad," said Ami, "Why is Ami any different?" Ash didn't listen as he moved his horse digimon around her, follow by the others. Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny looked at her.

"Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah!" Ami and her friends rode off and stop near at the enterance of the palace; she, Alyssa and Tigress hopped off and ran off.

"Now, where are you going?" Spyro asked.

"To find someone who will believe me!" Ami replied running off. At the palace, Emperor Dragun walked downstairs as Ash, Shadow, Pikachu and Squidward, holding a sword, walked towards him. The dragon stood behind Ash and his friends. The palace man strikes the long gong, telling everyone to be silent.

"My children!" Dragun called, "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! Anitropolis will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!" The crowd cheers as Ami, Alyssa and Tigress stood in the crowd.

"Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" Alyssa said to the lombax, Ratchet, but he rips his shoulder away from Alyssa.

"But the Huns are here!" said Tigress.

Ami sees Gaara, "Please, you have to help me." Gaara walked away, ignoring her.

"No one will listen," Ami said to Spyro, Sparx and Cynder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Sparx asked.

"Sparx…" Ami glared at the dragonfly.

"Hey, you're a girl again, remember?" Sparx asked. Ami and the others watched. Ash kneels down, giving the sword to Dragun.

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Tai Lung," said Ash.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Ash," said Dragun, "Your father would have been very proud," as Dragun is about to take the sword, Spearow swoops down, grabbing the sword. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Tai Lung moves out of the shadows, making everyone gasp that he's alive!

"We told you that he and his army are alive, but no you didn't listen to us!" said Alyssa. Ash is about to draw out his sword, but without warning, more of the Huns ripped out of the costume, knocking Ash and Shadow down. Ultimoose and Kisame grabbed Dragun and took him to the palace.

"No!" Ash yelled.

"Come on!" Flippy shouted. He, Airnaruto and Tiny ran up to the palace, but the Hun army closed the great doors. Ash looks up, hearing Tai Lung's laugh for victory. Later, Shadow and the troops used the big statue to ram the door, but it was no use. Ami and the others watched this when they arrived at the palace.

"They'll never reach the Emperor in time," Ami looks around, then at the tall pillars by the side of the palace. She whistles to them, "Hey guys! I've got an idea!" Shadow, Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny looked at each other and dropped the statue, following Ami. Ash is shocked at this that even Pikachu follows them. At the corner, they all take off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, including Ami, Alyssa and Tigress. They use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Ami felt someone touching her shoulder; she turned around and saw Ash, removing his cape to join them; they began to climb to save Dragun.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Ultimoose hold Dragun, taking him to the balcony. Tai Lung drops down on the room, "Boo," he jumps in front of Dragun, "Guard the door," he ordered. Ultimoose and Kisame walked off began to guard the door.

"Your walls and armies have fallen," Tai Lung said to Dragun, "And now it's your turn. Bow to me."

Back with Ami and her friends, they stood beside the staircase as Ami saw Tai Lung's troops guarding the door.

"Okay. Any questions?" Ami asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Flippy asked when Tigress slapped him, "Ow!"

The Huns heard something, "Who's there?" Deidara asked. Ami and the others walked out, waving their fans, giggling trying to act lady-like.

"Concubines," said Ultimoose.

"Ugly concubines," said Kisame, disgusted.

"Oh, he's so cute," said Airnaruto, acting girly. Ultimoose waved at them, blushing, but Kisame nudged him. All of a sudden, an apple fell out of Airnaruto's dress. Airnaruto noticed and smiled nervously. Ash groans, slapping his hand on his head. Spearow saw him and was about to let out a call, but Spyro breathes fire, torches it. All of its feathers are singes and looks at Spyro and the others, very stunned.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque," Spyro smirked, while Cynder, Sparx and Daxter laughed. Meanwhile, Ultimoose hands the apple to Airnaruto as he, Flippy, Tiny and Shadow pulled out the fruit out of the dresses. Tiny smashed the two watermelons on Ultimoose and Kisame's head and Alyssa smashes their heads together and they fall on the ground. Kabuto is going to attack Tigress, but she shoved an apple in his mouth and kicks him in the stomach, then Airnaruto finishes him off by slamming his head on his back. Itachi lunges his fists at Flippy, but missed. Flippy out-stretched Itachi's arm and flips him over the head.

Deidara was going to use his clays, but Ami kicks them off; she hit him with her left elbow and the upper-cut, knocking Deidara down on the ground. Pikachu finished him off by using Thunderbolt at him; Deidara is knocked out.

"Ash, go!" Ami shouted as Ash runs out from the corner and pass the doors. Tai Lung and Dragun are still at the balcony.

"I tire of your arrogance, old dragon. Bow to me!" Tai Lung snapped, holding his sword close to him and his claws on the other.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it," said Dragun.

"Then you will kneel...in pieces!" Tai Lung is about to kill Dragun, but Ash blocks it with his sword. Ash swipes with his sword but Tai Lung grabs Ash's arm and throws him towards the edge. Ash grabs onto a column and he flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Tai Lung. Tai Lung falls to the ground with Ash on top of him. Ash punches when Tai Lung grabs Ash and rolls over forcing him to be on his back underneath him. Ash uses his knee to hit Tai Lung from behind as he uses his hand to hit him in the head. Ash forces Tai Lung onto his back and grabs his arm pulling it behind his back. Ami and the others ran to the balcony.

"Tiny, get the emperor!" Ami ordered.

"Sorry, your Majesty," Tiny picks up the Emperor, and, using his silk belt, slides down the cord paper lanterns are strung on.

"No!" Tai Lung yelled. Tai Lung uses his free arm to elbow Ash in the face. He gets up and head-butts Ash and throws him to the ground. Ash lies unconscious. Ami, Alyssa, Tigress and Pikachu winces, then looks down at the ground, where Flippy and Airnaruto are waiting.

"Come on!" Flippy shouted.

Ami faces her friends, "You guys go down with them."

"No way, we'll help you no matter what," said Alyssa.

"She's right, we're your friends," said Tigress.

"_Pikachu,"_ Pikachu chirped happily. Ami smiled and looks back at the unconscious Ash, and at Tai Lung who is approaching him. She pulls Tai Lung's sword out of the pillar and cuts the cord. People below cheer.

"No…" Tai Lung let out a roar and turns to Ash, now awake; he saw Tai Lung approaching towards him.

"You…" Tai Lung growled as Ash got out his knife, but Tai Lung kicked it and grabbed Ash, "You took away my victory!" Suddenly, he got hit by a shoe.

"No, I did!" said Ami as she pulls back her hair.

Tai Lung gasped, "The soldier from the mountain," Tai Lung got real ticked, remembering that she's the one who wiped out his army, "And I see that Tigress is with you!"

"How did you survive when Po finished you with the Wushi Finger?" Tigress asked, in her Kung-fu position.

"Oh, it's a long story, but you will die along with her, the rat and the Hyena Girl!" Tai Lung approaches her as Ami and the others dashed off, closing the door. His furry fist punches through the door. Ami gasped and she and the others ran. The group is joined by Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, riding Spearow.

"So what's the plan?" Cynder asked.

"Umm…" Ami tried to answer.

"_**YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?**_" Sparx asked, panicking.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I ...go..." Ami spotted a pile of fireworks at the other tower, "Guys…"

"Way ahead of you sister, come on, Daxter," said Spyro. Daxter hopes on Spyro as he, Cynder and Sparx flew off. Meanwhile, Tai Lung breaks through the doors and catches up to the group swinging his sword wildly knocking down a support column with every swipe. The group runs and ducks his every blow. She and the others climb up a column to get out of Tai Lung's reach. Tai Lung slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall. They hung on tightly as the beam breaks through the wall. They climbed up to the roof and they looked across, where Spyro and his friends are gathering ammunition.

At the firework tower, Crash and Toothy are about to light up more fireworks, until a couple of shadows lands near the edge.

"Citizens. I need firepower!" the shadow spoke as they turn and sees him.

"Who are you?" Crash asked.

Cynder and the others disguise something very scary. "Your worse nightmare," Cynder replied, very fierce. Crash and Toothy jumped off the tower and fell on the ground, but they're okay.

Meanwhile, Ami and the group made it to the roof and climbs on the crest. "On the roof!" Jak spotted them. Ami stood there, aiming for the spot, but without warning, Tai Lung broke through the roof, raising his sword.

"You're foolish enough to wipe out my army, now I'll wipe out you!" Tai Lung yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Alyssa began to attack, but Tai Lung grabbed her, holding her tightly.

"Let go of her!" Ami snapped pulling out something, but it was a fan; she opened it.

"Guess you're out of ideas and once I'm done with you, your friend is next," Tai Lung is going to stab his sword through the fan; Ami turns it around and readies the sword,

"Not quite!" said Ami, "Ready, guys?"

"We are ready, baby!" Spyro revealed the rocket on his back; he blew fire on the stick and hands it to Daxter, "Light me!" Tai Lung snarls at her and about to attack her, but Ami kicks him on the face, letting go of Alyssa. It was Alyssa's turn as she sweeps kicks him as he falls on the ground. Tigress picks up the sword and stabs him on the tail, making him roar in pain, as Daxter light the fuse and the rocket flew straight towards Tai Lung.

"Oh boy, this will hurt," Tai Lung got hit by the rocket as Spyro, Cynder and Sparx grabbed the sword.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof!" said Ami. As the fireworks explode, they jumps, catches a lantern and swings down the cord, then drops onto Ash and Shadow, who is running down the stairs. Tai Lung's sword and the rest of the group land nearby.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Cynder laughed.

Spyro catches Daxter, "You are a lucky ottsel," he pinches out the tiny fire.

**Wow, that was one heck of a fight, now to deal with Dragun in the final chapter.**


	12. Hero Of Anitropolis

Here's the final chapter in my story, enjoy

**Here's the final chapter in my story, enjoy!**

Everyone kept on cheering for the defeat of Tai Lung and the fireworks explode. Squidward walks down the stair, all burned up, slightly, "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Squidward snapped, "Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess!" he sees Ami, Tigress and Alyssa, but Ash, Shadow, Pikachu and the troops push Ami behind them to protect her, "Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting."

"Don't say that to Ami, Alyssa or Tigress!" Shadow snapped.

"Yeah, Ami's a hero!" Ash added.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!" said Squidward.

Ash had enough and grabbed Squidward by the collar, "Listen, you pompous…"

"That is enough!" they turn to see Dragun, walking down the steps.

"Your Majesty, I can explain!" said Ash, but Dragun raises his hand and motions Ash to step aside. Ash, Shadow, the men and her friends cleared the path for Dragun, revealing Ami, Ami steps forward and bows to Dragun. Squidward with a sinister look began to write down the word for Dragun.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Ami Long," Dragun said to her, "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace! And…" Ami winced, knowing that Dragun is mad, "…you have saved us all," he said, softly. Ami looks up, shocked. Dragun then bows to Ami.

Squidward looks at Dragun's actions astonishingly then immediately falls prostrate before Ami. Ash, Shadow, Flippy, Airnaruto, Tiny, Pikachu, Alyssa and Tigress follow suit to bow down. Ami looks up then turns around hardly believing what she sees as the entire Toon population within the palace grounds fall prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to her. Rapidash bows down also Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter on his back.

Cynder sniffed, "Our little baby is all grown up and saving Anitropolis."

"I know, Cynder," Spyro said to his girlfriend.

"Do you have a tissue?" Sparx asked Daxter.

"Squidward…" Dragun began.

"Your Excellency?" Squidward asked.

"See that this woman is made a member of my council," said Dragun.

"What? There are no council positions open, your Majesty!" Squidward smirked.

"Very well then," Dragun said to Ami pointing at Squidward, "You can have his job."

"What? My…" Squidward passed out.

Ami smiles, "With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough." Ami missed her family.

"So have us," said Alyssa.

"Then take this," Dragun placed his pendent around her neck, "so your family will know what you have done for me. And this," he handed her the sword of Tai Lung, "so the world will know what you have done for Anitropolis." Ami takes the gifts and happily hugs Emperor Dragun. Dragun was shocked, but he smiled as Alyssa hugged him too. Tigress bowed the same way she did to Shifu.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Flippy asked, as the others shrugged. Ami, Alyssa and Tigress steps away from Dragun and embraced by Flippy, Airnaruto and Pikachu. Tiny comes up and lifts all six of them off the ground in a bear hug. Tiny puts them down, again.

"Well, I guess you'll be going home," said Alyssa.

"Yeah, I have to, but first…" Alyssa kissed Shadow on the lips.

"I knew this would happen," Tigress smiled.

Ami passes the new couple and walks toward Ash and stops in front of him. As Ash begins to speak Ami starts to smile anticipating something good "Um... You..." Ash was saying, "You fight good."

Ami's smile turns into disappointment. "Oh, thank you," Ami said. She walks toward Rapidash. Ash turns toward Ami and grunts with disappointment in himself.

He turns to Shadow who stops kissing Alyssa. "Bye…" Shadow said as he and Alyssa tightly let go of hands.

Ami, Alyssa, and Tigress mount on Rapidash. "Rapidash, let's go home," she said. Rapidash whinnies and jumps down the steps and gallops on the flat parts of the stair case back down to ground level. The crowd cheers all the while.

Dragun walks next to Ash, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

"Sir?" Ash asked.

"He's right," said Shadow, "You love her."

"_Pika,"_ said Pikachu.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" Dragun walks away as Ash looks at Ami.

Weeks have passed. In Ami's home, Jake is sitting beneath the blossom tree. A blossom falls and lands on his leg and he sighs sadly. Ami appears at the threshold and moves toward her father. Jake sees her approaching and starts to stand. "Ami," he spoke. Alyssa and Tigress stood behind.

"Father, I've brought you the sword of Shan-Yu. And the Crest of the Emperor!" Ami handed the gifts to Jake, "They're gifts to honor the Long family."

Jake drops the gifts beside him and hugs Ami, "The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so."

Ami hugs him, "I've missed you too, Dad." Alyssa and Tigress are happy to see the reunion, but Alyssa is upset and Tigress knows why. At the doorway, Rose and Yumi watched as Rose sighs, very happy.

"Great, she brings home a sword," said Yumi, "If you ask me she should've brought home a man!"

"Excuse me," someone said; they turned around and see Ash, Shadow and Pikachu!

"Does Ami live here?" Ash asked.

"And Alyssa?" Shadow added. Rose and Yumi pointed Ami's position.

"Thank you," Ash, Shadow and Pikachu walked as Rose and Alyssa watched them.

"Nice!" said Yumi, "Sign me up for the next war!"

Ash approached Jake, "Honorable Jake Long, I…" he sees Ami, smiling, "Ami!"

"Shadow!" Alyssa grinned.

"Hey Alyssa," said Shadow, until Alyssa glomps him. Tigress chuckled, knowing her friend is happy.

Ash watched them and faces Ami, "Uh…uh…you forgot your helmet. "Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean…" he hands the helmet to Jake.

Jake motions with his head for Ami to take over, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ami asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Yumi called. Ami shook her head, smiling.

"Dinner would be great," said Ash smiling as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

Unknown to them, Ignites was grinning happily looking at the scene with Ash and Ami through the temple window. He watches Ami hand the helmet back to Jake. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx hopped on the window next to Ignites.

"Come on, who did a good job?" Sparx asked, "Come on, tell me who did a good job."

Ignites glared at him, "Oh, all right, you three can be guardians, again."

"AAAAAHHH-HAAAAAAAA!!" Spyro cheered as Daxter rang the gong, waking the other dragons up.

"Take it, Daxter!" said Cynder. Daxter plays a set of drums, and the entire dragons dance.

"You know, she gets it from my side of the family!" Jose said to Shelby.

"Call out for egg rolls!" Spyro shouted, swinging the chain.

"Guardians," Ignites groans. Spyro hits Cynder and Sparx and they land on the steps outside the temple. Ami walks up to him and rests besides him on the steps, "Thanks, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx," she kissed them on their foreheads. Suddenly, Tekirai, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the Temple.

"Spyro, Cynder and Sparx!" Ignites yelled from the temple. They're proud of Ami as she has saved Anitropolis.

**And that's a rap. I need to focus on another story, which I don't know yet.**


End file.
